Every Step of the Way
by Foreveralways101
Summary: After her ex-lover walked out on her and baby Lin, Toph is feeling alone and afraid. She thinks she will mess up her daughter's future. She also thinks Lin will never have the love of a father. Sokka steps in and proves her wrong on both accounts. Will the two discover their budding feelings for each other along the way?
1. Calming the Storm

**I have some very intense Tokka feels lately. **

**Also note: My large story Trials of Past & Present is purely a multichaptered tokka story with some plot twists! Please check it out :)**

**Disclaimer: Bryke owns ATLA.**

* * *

The first thing he could hear as he stirred out of deep slumber was the heavy pounding of rain outside. Sokka groaned as he rubbed his head and tried to focus back on the warm, welcoming confines of his soft pillow and linen comforter. He looked around his simple yet comfortable bedroom and noticed it was still plunged in darkness.

As he concluded that the reason for his sudden awakening was the noise of the rain, the tired warrior fluffed his pillow and attempted to return to the shore of his dreams.

A moment later, however, a heavier pounding came at his front door. Sokka groaned and realized it was not the rain.

"Go away," he silently called out, hoping that whoever was intruding on his slumber would get the message and leave.

He closed his eyes and strained his ears to listen to anything other than the heavy downpour on the roof. A few moments passed and contently he snugged down further into his pillow, yawning. _Probably a drunk hobo or something_.

He began to drift off once more.

Not even a minute later, the loud pounding increased in velocity and tempo. The tribesman shot up in his bed, eyes red and blurry from sleep, a frown marrowing his features.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, which indicated it was past three in the morning.

"Ugh, who the hell is coming to annoy me this late? I gotta be at City Hall in four hours, for Agni's sake."

As the pounding continued, Sokka realized he would not get back to sleep, and perhaps it was important. He pulled on his discarded sleeping shirt and called out to the person that he'd be right down.

As he rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away any lingering thoughts of sleep, the insistant knocking became a bit more desperate. Now the warrior was concerned. Had something happened? To the council? To one of his friends?

His heart jumped at the thought of someone harming Aang, his sister, or his nephews and niece. Everyone in the group has been receiving threats from the Triple Triad gang as of late.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sokka said as he headed for the door, yawning slightly. He ran a hand through his loose, disshieveled brown hair.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open. His mouth dropped slightly, his expression uneasy and worried.

The councilman had expected quite a few possibilities; a drunk hobo looking for a place to crash, one of his fangirls, a council member with urgent news about some ocurrence, or worst case scenario, Aang or Katara here to tell him about an attack. But never in his wildest dreams did he expect the sight before him.

Toph was standing before him, soaked in nothing but a sleep tunic and stretch pants, her feet bare on the cold street. She had her raven hair drenched from the rain, loose and sticking to her face. She was trembling slightly, a hand on her seven month pregnant stomach. But what truly frightened Sokka was her face; his best friend's normally strong features were soft and vulnerable, her lip trembling slightly, her sightless eyes crestfallen, and from her puffy expression, he knew she'd been crying.

Toph lifted her head in Sokka's direction from what her seismic sense told her, her face hardening. "About fucking time you opened up," she barked.

A moment later, however, her expression fell and she quietly added, "Sokka."

She drove her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him with slight trepidation. Once he recovered from his initial shock, he looked forlornly at his friend in such a defeated state. Her tears stained his blue night shirt, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

Sokka lowered his head down and closed his eyes. "It's alright, I'm here."

After a few moments of silence, Sokka gently ushered Toph inside, shutting the door once more, to keep out the unforgiving weather.

He turned on the lamp in his living room and gingerly sat down. He looked at Toph who sat still on her chair, dripping wet.

"Toph, why are you walking around this late in the rain? It's pouring out, and you're pregnant for Tui's sake! Stay here, I'll get you a towel, and you need to put on something warm."

After he convinced her to dry off and had her change into one of his tunics, which was too large for her and reached passed her calves, he boiled some water up to make some tea, saying it would help warm her up.

He sat down in the chair beside her with them now in his kitchen, placing a hot cup of tea beside her. He placed one arm down on the wooden table next to his own cup while he had his chair face his friend, cocnern in his cerulean eyes.

"Toph, you're worrying me. You wouldn't come pound on my door at three in the morning for no reason. What happened?" He gently placed a hand over hers.

The earthbender remained silent, her fingers skimming the rim of the hot tea. She exhaled, feeling ashamed for showing weakness.

But she felt the heartbeat of the man in front of her; the man who'd always been there for her. The boy who believed in her and saved her from being crushed by falling debris on an airship. The boy who held onto her for dear life even as he too was about to perish from the blasts of fire. The man who'd been her most faithful supporter in her campaign to become the first chief of police, and her comforter when she and Saturo had broken up some years back. Sokka knew the real her, he'd always been her source of comfort and encouragement. That was why she'd come her tonight. She trusted him.

She took a deep, shakey breath before directing to her friend. There was no need to sugar coat anything; she was blunt and to the point, and Sokka knew that.

"He left us."

The tribesman spit out some of his tea. His eyes widened and he questioned with surprise. "What?"

Toph took a deep breath before repeating, "He left. Moo Chee left us, me and the baby," she put a hand on her unborn child for emphasis.

The councilman was stunned. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what she told him.

"But, how? Why? When? Are you sure it wasn't just a bad fight? Maybe he just wanted to stay somewhere else for the night until things calmed down-"

The bender shot her hand up as a sign for him to stop.

"Things were bad for us lately," she confessed as she took a sip of her tea. "We've been fighting nonstop for almost two months. Over everything. He told me he wasn't ready to be a father. Well do I seem any more ready to be a mom? No. But my mom called saying she wanted to keep the baby for a few years after its born, for its own good, to educate her properly. I told her hell no, it's _my_ child. But Moo Chee agreed with her. He said we couldn't handle a kid, and that I work too much as it is with my task force, so I'd never be around for the kid. My mother also asked why weren't we married yet? We're having a child together. He blew up when she suggested it, and we aruged about it tonight too."

"But you guys have been living together for like three years! And he seemed fine when you said you were pregnant? Where the hell did this all come from?" Sokka asked with confusion and spite evident in his voice.

The chief held back furious tears as she gripped the handle of her tea cup so hard her knuckles turned white.

"He was. He told me he did love me and when I first told him, and he tried to be ready. He tried to accept the idea of us being a family. But apparently I've been "ignoring him" all these months, and care only about my kid and my job," she spat. "As if the kid were only mine! Yesterday we had this huge fight. He told me he had enough of my bullshit and didn't want any part of this. He has bigger dreams for his art career in Ba Sing Sei, and that nothing was holding him here in Repubic City anymore. When I asked him if his child wasn't enough, he stayed quiet and walked out." A few tears cascaded down her cheeks and the earthbender cursed herself for being so vulnerable, blaming it on the pregnancy hormones.

Sokka remained silent and squeezed her hand as a sign of comfort and understanding. He felt a whirlwind of emotions course through him; blind rage and hatred for Moo Chee, sympathy for Toph and her situation, and a small amounf of relief.

He'd never liked Moo Chee for her; The Dark One had moved to Republic City about four years ago to promote some new art designs and paintings he was selling. He'd caught up with his old metalbending teacher and they'd instantly hit it off, dating only ten months before Toph invited him to move into her place. At the time, Toph had just begun to move on from a clean yet painful break up with her first boyfriend Saturo, and Moo Chee had been there to pick up the pieces. Sokka never trusted him with his best friend's heart. He didn't trust any man with it.

"I pulled a double shift, to avoid him so I could clear my head. Being this huge I can't do field work, but I did go over a lot of cases and follow up on leads with my squad. When I got home about three hours ago, he was packing. He told me he didn't love me anymore, wasn't sure if he ever had? He wasn't ready to be a father, and I was inconsiderate towards _his_ feelings." A few more tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks. "He said he was sorry when I called him out on his shit. He tried to kiss me goodbye, but I bended his ass to the ceiling and threw his bags out the window of the apartment. He called me a bitch and said leaving me and this city is the best decision he's made in years. He grabbed his crap and left, saying he was catching the first train back to the Earth Kingdom in the morning. I stayed there by myself. I was so angry, I started bending and wrecking anything that was his I could find. Then I just cried. I couldn't take it anymore, so I came here."

Toph rose her head in Sokka's direction as she concluded her story, waiting for a reaction. Through her bending and their linked hands, she could feel the politician trembling with rage.

"That fucking piece of shit! Is he really that much of a coward? How can he just blame you for everything and leave you! And leave his own kid? I want to kill that son of a bitch."

Toph calmed him down. "I was mad and bended shit around my place for two hours. It's not worth it. I can't be angry now. I'm hurt, and I feel betrayed. I'm not any more ready than he was. We didn't plan for a kid, it just happened. I'm," she whispered. "I'm afraid. I don't know how I can raise a kid on my own. What if I mess everything up?"

Sokka rounded the table and pulled up a seat closer to hers. He placed his arms around Toph's small frame, pulling her to his well defined chest. She couldn't take it anymore. She allowed her pent up emotions to finally burst and began sobbing into Sokka's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, looking for an anchor.

The warrior was careful to turn her abdomen so he wouldn't crush her bulging stomach and held her. He gently rubbed the small of her back, attempting to calm her down. The sight before him was pure agony.

The bender cried herself out a few minutes later until only sniffling came from Sokka's shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and continued to soothe her as he spoke. "Toph, that piece of shit does not deserve you. If he didn't realize how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman like you carry his child, than he's a dumbass. You deserve better than him. And you will be a great mom. You already love your baby with everything you've got. You are the strongest person I've ever met. And you don't have to do this alone." He pulled back enough to wipe away a few tears with his thumb. "You're _never_ alone. Katara and Aang will do everything they can to help. Whenever he's in the city, Zuko will help, too. Katara especially, she has three kids, she knows how hard being a mom can be."

Toph nodded against his shoulder, though he knew she was still afraid.

In those few moments of comfortable silence, Sokka made a decision that would change his life, but in a way he would never expect.

He broke the silence. "Don't be scared, Toph. Everything will be okay. You're my best friend, and I will be here with you, every step of the way. I'll," he hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "I'll help you raise the baby, Toph. I mean, we all will, but if it's alright with you, maybe I could be their father figure."

The bender froze, her shoulders tense and rigid against his body. She pushed him back slightly and turned away. "You don't have to do that, Snoozles. I know you, Katara, Aang and Zuko will help me with the kid. But I can't ask you to put your life on hold for a kid that isn't even yours just because your best friend got knocked up by some asshole."

Sokka's heart ached. Did she really not know how much she meant to him? And what life? Sokka was lonely. He didn't have a girlfriend or any kids, and all their friends were too busy with their own growing families. All he did was work.

He gently hugged her. "Toph, I'm not pitying you. I care about you so much, we're all a family. You're not forcing me, I _want_ to do this. I want to help you with the baby. I'm not saying the kid will have to call me dad or think I'm really its father; just that maybe I can be an uncle who's a paternal figure, so they don't feel that void. I felt pretty empty when my dad left for the war, I needed him. I don't want my future niece or nephew to feel the same. I don't have a lot to give my life meaning right now, either; Suki broke up with me two years ago and went back to Kyoshi. I haven't dated or tried making a family. All I do is work at the council. At this time of my life, I want to have something more than just work. Maybe this is a chance for me to give my life a little more meaning. I want to."

Toph was silent until she lunged at Sokka and hugged him tightly, crying a little more. "Thank you," she said into the crook of his neck. "Thank you for always being here for me. You don't know how much it means."

He hugged back. "Anytime. We'll do this together."

A jolt came from Toph's stomach as the baby kicked against Sokka. "What was that?"

The metalbender wiped her eyes and grinned. "Baby's been wanting to kick Moo Chee's ass, too. She hasn't stopped kicking all night, I don't know how to calm her down."

Sokka lifted his hand. "Can I feel?"

Toph nodded her approval and felt Sokka press his large hand gently on her stomach. The infant kicked against his hand, as if recognizing who he was. Sokka marveled at this; he'd felt infants kick before, all three times his sister was pregnant, and even once when Mai was pregnant with her and Zuko's daughter. But this was different; it was as if he felt a new instict awaken deep within him while feeling the little life in there.

The kicks stopped as the warrior absentmindedly rubbed where the unborn child resided, calm for the first time in hours.

"You calmed her down." Toph said, astonished.

Sokka smirked. "So sure it's a girl?" he teased lightly.

Toph smirked as well. "Mother's intuition. And only a daughter of mine can kick that hard." She stroked her tummy proudly.

Sokka chuckled and pulled Toph back into his warm embrace, telling her it would all be alright.

For the duration of the night, Toph held onto Sokka like a life line, allowing herself only one night of weakness. Tomorrow she would go back to being the strong Beifong with a steely resolve and moving forward for her child. But for now, she wanted to soak up comfort in the failsafe of her best friend's arms.

As long as she had her friends, as long as she had _him_, Toph knew she was not alone.

* * *

**First chapter done! Toph is a little vulnerable here, but she's going through a hard time!**

**Reviews please? I'll update faster if I get some :)**

**~Foreveralways**


	2. Picking up the Pieces

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews and support for the first chapter. I have at least 5 chapters planned out for this story. I may or may not continue it passed there; it depends on what people want. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine. Wish it was.**

* * *

Sokka groggily dressed into his councilman attire after taking a quick shower, yawning slightly. He looked in the reflection of the mirror in his bathroom, his eyes were still red and he had slight bags under them. He grumbled as he finished tying his hair back into the neat style he'd been wearing for a few years now. Since he had begun working with the council and became one of Republic City's most important leaders, he'd given up the wolf tail and tried to look more professional.

The councilman brewed some coffee in the kitchen as he recalled last night's events. He'd held Toph as she clutched him with an iron grip until the early hours of the morning. It was about quarter to five when the rain had finally stopped they had both dozed off in the kitchen. When Sokka had woken up, he'd carried Toph and gently placed her in his comfy bed, to get a few more hours of sleep. She needed the comfortable slumber way more than he did.

After he'd simply lain on the couch, getting whatever rest he could. He hadn't slept for more than half an hour, and his back was now stiff.

Sokka prepared two plates of toast, scrambled goose-dove eggs, and dumplings for him and his guest. He made sure to double Toph's rations, for she needed to recover her strength after such a turbulent evening.

_That asshole. Who does he think he is? If Toph were my woman, I would never leave her. She's too amazing. Good riddance anyway, the Dark One was always a prick. And I'll help her raise our kid-_ his eyes bulged out of their sockets and he stilled his hand from cooking the eggs as he retracted his train of thought. _Did-did I just say our? I'll help her raise it, but the kid isn't mine. And where the hell did my woman come from? Toph's only my friend! I don't like her that way._

The warrior was stiff and silent for several moments until he shook his head and decided to go wake his pregnant guest.

_Probably just still emotional and exhausted from last night._

* * *

The Water Tribe man walked into his bedroom carrying Toph's breakfast. When he looked to the bed, however, he froze. His body stood rooted in place and his eyes were glued to the earthbender's sleeping form.

Toph was still fast asleep in the middle of the queen sized mattress. Her face was serene and relaxed a rare sight for her these days. Her long black hair was sprawled out around on the pillow, a few strands sticking to her face. She'd kicked the comforter off sometime during the night, no doubt due to the increasing humidity of the rain. The green tunic Sokka had given to her was slightly pushed up, exposing her beautiful, toned legs to him. Her hands were gently cupping her round pregnancy, as if protecting the child as she slept. The slight sunlight pouring through the open blinds of the window seemed to shine down on her form in an ethereal manner. The sun was bathing her in its mesmerizing, warm rays.

Sokka had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. His eyes roamed every inch of her body, taking the images to memory. Yet it was not in a vulgar nor perverted way; he wanted to always remember how beautiful and perfect the woman before him truly was. The way she gently protected the swell of her belly was the most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Throughout the last several months, the bender possessed that glow of pregnancy no doubt, but in this moment she seemed to outshine the sun. Her skin was glowing in a way that almost brought tears to his eyes.

The dumbstruck warrior walked up silently and placed the breakfast on the night stand. He gently brought down his hand and stroked her smooth cheek, watching the beauty sleep. Toph was ordinarily a light sleep, but she had been so worn out she did not even stir.

He stroked her cheek delicately, marveling at how peaceful she looked.

_How could anyone want to leave something so beautiful? Does he not know what he's missing out on?_

A sudden kick from Toph's stomach broke Sokka out of his trance and he quickly pulled his hand away, coughing and picked up the coffee mug on the night stand.

Toph slowly woke up, breathing in a rested breath and yawned. Sokka thought it was adorable. He pondered, however, why she hadn't sensed him yet. Then it hit him.

_Oh yeah, she can't sense me if she's not on the ground. My bed doesn't have an earth headboard like hers_.

The future mother caressed her moving belly with a grin. "Morning, baby. You hungry?"

Sokka spoke up. "I'm sure you both are. I brought up some food."

Toph gasped and carefully sat upright, planting her feet on the ground. When she sensed Sokka right in front of her, she flushed a bit and grabbed the blanket, covering herself a bit and punched the politician in the arm. "Damn it Meathead, ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, I was coming to wake you up. And I didn't know I had to knock to enter my own room," he rebutted as he guided her hands to the plate. "Eat. You need your strength up and you're eating for two Beifongs, remember."

Toph nodded, digging into the food greedily. She ate the eggs with fervor and moaned in delight. "Damn, Snoozles," she said as she chewed. "I'd almost forgotten how great your cooking is. Wanna come to my place and become my personal cook?" she joked.

Sokka chuckled and sat beside her on the bed, pleased she was eating. "Totally! I'll just quit my job as chairman of the council and come work for you. I can already imagine the headlines. 'COUNCILMAN QUITS JOB TO BECOME CHEIF OF POLICE'S PERSONAL HOUSEWIFE."

Toph began laughing heartily at the thought of how the press would react to it.

He smiled as she laughed. He loved seeing Toph happy. He loved seeing her smile and laugh, and he secretly loved being the one to make it happen.

He gently put a hand on her back as she continued enjoying her breakfast. "So you pulled a double yesterday, maybe it'd be a good idea to take a day off? You had a rough night, Toph. Maybe rest for the baby's sake."

She slowed her eating for a moment. "I'm going in later this morning to finish up a case, but then I'm going home. I need to throw out the rest of _his_ crap," she hissed with venom. "He didn't get to take it all when I bended his ass up. I'll ask Katara to come help me once I tell them."

"Wait. Ah, crap," she muttered.

"What?"

"I forgot I have a session with a healer Monday afternoon, to check up on the baby. Dumbass was supposed to go with me. I'd go on my own, but the session they said leaves us kind of out of it and we need someone to come along to help. You think Katara would come?"

Sokka bit his lip nervously. "Tell you what. After work, how about I go with you? Katara has her waterbending combat class every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But I have nothing to do Monday except trial duty in the morning."

The chief shifted uncomfortably. "You sure?"

Sokka nodded. "Absolutely. Besides, what I told you last night is true. I want to be there for the baby. I'm not their dad, but I'd be happy to be their daddy figure," he smiled and patted her swollen tummy softly.

Toph remained silent. "What would I do without you, Snoozles?"

Sokka grinned. "You'd be fine. This is what friends are for. Now eat up, we'll swing by your place and then I gotta go. I'm already running late for a council board meeting."

As Sokka exited the room to go eat his own breakfast, Toph felt her heart deflate slightly.

_Friends, it's what we've always been. So why does it sound so wrong to me when he said it?_

* * *

In the conference room of Republic City Hall, Councilman Sokka was sitting in a painfully long and boring council board meeting. It was the monthly meeting where the members got together to discuss the progress of trade and economics within the city. As more and more people had been coming lately to settle down within the Republic, the infant nation's economy was flourishing and the city growing by the day. Sokka was greatly pleased with their progress, but wanted out of the stuffy conference room. He tried to pay attention to the matter at hand.

"And so with the growing number of Earth Kingdom citizens migrating to the Republic, primarily earthbenders, it would be wise to have more mining jobs open to-" Sokka zoned out as he heard Councilman Shang rant on and on about jobs for Earth Kingdom immigrants. While Shang was a kind and levelheaded man, he focused solely on improving things for others of his nation. That was why Sokka always grew tired of his same old speeches.

Sighing quietly, the bored Swords master looked out the window, thinking.

_I hope I don't blow it with the baby. I meant every word but let's be real, what the hell do I know about being a father figure? Suki and I never even discussed kids. What am I supposed to do? _

Playing absentmindedly with a pencil on his desk, Sokka's mind drifted to Toph.

_Why am I suddenly being affected by her like that? I know I've been having weird feelings around here the last few years, but that's only because I didn't like Moo Chee for her, and I was concerned he'd hurt her. Right?_

"-do you think, Councilman Sokka?"

The tribesman was suddenly snapped out of his conflicting mental debate and rushed back to reality. "Huh?"

The entire council was starring at him and Shang cleared his throat, repeating, "I said do you believe it would be a good idea to set up more living quarters for miners on the outskirts of the city? Due to the many Earth Nation people coming in."

Sokka drank a bit of water from the glass next to him and put on his serious council face, "Yes, of course. If so many are coming in, they will need where to live and raise their families. If we do this, more earthbenders and their families will come, knowing there is work and living quarters available. As families grow, and more young men and women come of age to work, so will the rate of mining and production in the area. That will allow more shipments of precious metals and other goods into the city as well, opening new jobs to the hundreds entering the city looking for work. With the economic stability Republic City is currently enjoying, our budget can take the strain for this project. Our vision of a diverse nation is being slowly realized, gentlemen. The more we do to accommodate the needs of all types of benders and non-benders of the four nations, the more we send out a message of the United Republic being a land of opportunity. The benefit outweighs the costs."

The other members blinked at the well thought out strategy of the Water Tribe Councilman's explanation. They all expressed their praise and approval to the idea.

"Very well put as usual, Sir," smiled Shang. "Now I believe that would conclude our monthly board meeting. What say you, Councilman Sokka?"

Sokka stood up from his seat, being the lead chairman of the council and one of its founders, always adjourning meetings.

He spoke in a strong, commanding voice, "Yes, thank you all for attending this meeting, it is essential to keep a close look on the economic growth of the Republic." He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. "That concludes this conference. You are all dismissed. Good afternoon, gentlemen."

As the other members left the room, Sokka breathed out in relief he was able to save himself from looking unprofessional. His political rivals were constantly breathing down his neck to mess up and would have a field day with something as insignificant as his lack of attention during a routine meeting.

He breathed slowly, tired and bored of being stuck in the council room for over three hours. He'd almost dozed off twice. He decided to head to Air Temple Island for lunch, and wanted to be there when Toph told them.

* * *

Toph finished up her business at headquarters about the case of a petty thief said to be connected to the Triple Threat Triads and headed to her apartment. She had chosen to not tell anyone else about Moo Chee's departure just yet. For now the only ones who knew were her and Sokka, and Aang and Katara when she's stop by later to tell them.

She bit her lip and entered her home, quietly closing the door behind her. Since she was too large, Toph had to wear only the under padding of her uniform. She had not been able to fit into her chief armor for months.

She wondered around her apartment, sending out vibrations, wincing at the large, gaping holes left in the concrete floors. _Did I really do that?_

With a quick stance and expert movement, Toph bended all of the apartment floors and shifted them back together, as though no damage had transpired.

She exhaled and sat on the couch, a pensive expression on her face and a hand on her stomach.

"Well kid, looks like it's just you and me living here now. I'm sorry your dad was such a jerk, but you know what? We deserve better. _You _deserve a better father than that son of a bitch."

Sokka's words from the night before echoed in her mind and she felt her lip tug upwards.

_"If he didn't realize how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman like you carry his child, than he's a dumbass. You deserve better than him."_

Tears came to the bender's eyes, and for just a minute, she allowed a few of them to fall.

"I won't be like that," she promised her unborn child. "I will never abandon you, kid. I promise. I'll fight tooth and nail to always protect you, and you'll always be able to count on me. Mama loves you, my little badgermole."

What hurt the most was the way the man who fathered her child spoke of them.

_"You're so selfish Toph!" The Dark One had yelled as he packed his suit case. "I don't know how I didn't see it before. I don't love you anymore, so save the dramatics. I don't even know if I ever did. I guess we were both just lonely, you know? I care about you, but I can't do this anymore. I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not ready to let that thing ruin my life."_

_The bender fumed at her now ex. "You are calling me selfish? Fuck you Moo Chee! You're abandoning your own child for your art career? Really? A shitty career you've never even made a decent living off of!" she screamed. "I didn't plan on getting pregnant, you know. I'm not ready to be a mom. But at least I have the balls to stand by my kid. It is not a thing, it is a baby we made! It is a human being!"_

_The Dark One paused as he hauled his bags near the front door. His dark eyes softened at the evident pain on his ex-girlfriend's face. But he also felt anger and fear at the sight of her large stomach. Anger that they had been so careless and didn't use proper protection, and fear of being tied down to support a kid he didn't even want. Sure they'd dated for a long time, but they'd never discussed staying together for life, getting marriage, or having kids. He cared for Toph a great deal, but he couldn't handle her raging pregnancy hormones anymore. Couldn't handle her anymore._

_"Goodbye, Toph. And I'm sorry." He leaned in to kiss her one last time. _

_When the bender sensed his movement, her anger spiked. She bended the floor he stood on to the ceiling and made sure it hit him hard. Tears threatened to spill from her unseeing eyes, but she fought them ferociously. She would not cry in front of him. She would not give him that satisfaction._

_"Do not even try to kiss me after this shit you're pulling. You lost that right," she spat. She bended him back down and he struggled to get up, using his own bending to support his wobbling form_

_Toph grabbed his bags and hauled the living room window open. They lived on the sixth floor of the apartment complex. She felt the freezing rain and blowing wind on her face and smirked. "Have fun getting your wet shit to the train," she called to him as she dropped his bags to the street, landing with a loud thud. "Huh, seems some delicate sculpture of yours may have broken with that fall."_

_She shut the window and Moo Chee stood up, a little blood dripping out of his mouth, with a glare. "You know what? This relationship was a mistake. Leaving you and this forsaken city is the best decision I've made in years!" he screamed. He opened the door and looked in her direction. "I'll be getting the first train to Ba Sing Sei. Good riddance, Beifong." He then slammed the door shut._

The bender was brought back to the present moment and wiped the tears angrily. "No more shedding tears over that fucker," she grumbled. "We'll make it together, baby. I'll do everything I can to take care of you. I'm not exactly mom material, but I'll try my best."

After a quick snack, Toph made her way to the docks, awaiting a ferry for the island.

"Time to spill this to Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen."

* * *

Aang walked to the crib of his infant son Tenzin, smiling down at the newest addition to their family.

Tenzin was a serious little guy, but adored his father. He has Aang's dark hair and stormy gray eyes. His skin was a little darker but he greatly resembled the airbender.

"Hello Tenzin," he whispered to the baby. The baby gave a toothless grin at the sound of the soothing voice. "You know, I think you might end up being my little airbender. Spirits, I hope it's true. I adore your brother and sister, but I want someone to pass my culture down to." He paused as he lifted the baby up in strong but gentle tattooed hands and cradled him close. Tenzin yawned and immediately snuggled into Aang's strong chest.

He smiled down at his baby son. "But I won't pressure you to be anything. If you do end up being an airbender, I'll teach you everything I know. And I'll make sure you feel the freedom of my element."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Aang looked up. "Sweetie, can you get that?"

"I'm helping Kya with her pony tail! Can you?" Katara called back.

"I'm putting Tenzin to sleep!" said the avatar. A loud cry of joy sounded and excited chatter from the den.

The airbender chuckled as he rocked a sleepy Tenzin back and forth. "Nevermind! It seems Bumi opened up for Sokka already."

He looked down at his son one more time before softly kissing his head, running a gentle hand through the little tuff of black hair, and setting him in the crib.

"Sleep well, my son," he murmured to the youngest of his children before quietly walking out to go calm down his oldest son.

* * *

Sokka entered the temple and his legs were immediately tackled by an excited almost seven year old Bumi.

The councilman chuckled and easily picked the boy up in his arms. Bumi greatly resembled Sokka and Katara, with his wide smile, Water Tribe skin and dark hair. But his strong facial features, stormy gray eyes, and rambunctious personality were all Aang.

"What's up Boom? How's my crazy, wise-cracking nephew?" the uncle smiled warmly.

Bumi looked up adoringly to his role model; his second father.

The boy adored his avatar father, and he knew Aang loved him. But with Aang away so much on Avatar business, and especially now that he's spending so much time with baby Tenzin who may possibly be an airbender, Bumi needs another male's guidance in his life. Uncle Sokka understood him, helped him, and always reminded him you don't have to be a bender to be great. Bumi wanted to grow up and be just like his uncle.

"Great Uncle Sokka! When're you gonna teach me how to use boomerang?"

Sokka chuckled. "Soon, buddy. I'll come by Sunday and show you a few basics, okay?" He ruffled his nephew's wild hair before setting him down.

He greeted Katara, little Kya, and Aang. Then Toph came, an unreadable expression on her normally domineering features.

"Hey Toph," Aang greeted warmly, giving her a one arm hug. "Where's Moo Chee?" he wondered.

She took a deep breath, hoping to not become an emotional wreck again. The bender fully trusted Aang and Katara, they were her friends, her _family. _But for some reason she only really let down her walls in front on Sokka.

Katara sensed the tension, her eyes softening. She put Kya in Bumi's arms and told the kids to go listen to the radio. Once they were gone, she hugged Toph. "What happened?"

Sokka took a hold of Toph's hand, squeezing it. As she felt his strength fill her they all sat in the den of the temple.

Toph never let go of Sokka's hand as she launched into her tale of the non-stop fights with Moo Chee, her mother's call, her fear of being a bad mother, her ex's stinging words, the fight and that he left them. She also told them in as little detail as possible about her late night trip to Sokka's place.

They were angered and appalled by his behavior. Aang tried to keep himself calm. But his wife exploded in a fit of rage.

"That jerk! How could he just _abandon_ his girlfriend and child! When I see him I am going to water whip him into next year!" she snarled.

Aang grabbed her hand. "Katara," he began calmly. "The best thing we can do now is be here for Toph and the baby. Moo Chee's gone, and from the story, Toph already beat him up pretty good."

Toph nodded. "Damn right I did, Twinkle Toes."

Katara signed. "We'll do everything we can to help you, Toph. You're our family. Anything you and your child need, you're always welcome here. I'm so sorry the baby has such an uncaring father. They don't deserve that."

The police chief gave her a watery smile. "Thanks, guys. I know I can count on you. And no worries, Sugar Queen. My kid might still have a father figure in their life."

Puzzled, the waterbender questioned. "Did you meet someone else?"

Toph shook her head as she grabbed Sokka's hand again.

Katara's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets in surprise. Her husband, however, remained calm with a knowing glint in his eye as he starred at their linked hands.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Toph's my best friend. We'll all help her out. But I volunteered to be the baby's stand in father. He or she deserves that, and I'm more than happy to."

Toph smiled in his direction and rubbed her tummy.

Aang smiled as he watched his two closest friends unknowingly plan a future together. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

The avatar certainly hoped so.

* * *

**Had to throw in some Kataang family fluff come one who doesn't love them! And more hints for possible future Tokka. Aang ships it!**

**Please review for more chapters! Also I have about 3 more full chapters planned for this story. Would anyone want me to continue on after the baby is born? Let me know in a review!**

**~Foreveralways**


	3. The Secret's Out

**Chapter 3 :) I swear I'm having way too much fun with this story xD my Tokka feels are insane. This story isn't as serious as my other ones, but it does have an order and a plot. There's just a lot of fluff in between!**

**Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine.**

* * *

After their get together, Katara agreed to accompany Toph to throw out the rest of Moo Chee's things.

Katara suggested to give them away, or perhaps put them in a storage downtown.

Toph venemously shook her head. "He's the one who wanted to leave so badly. So all his shit goes to the trash!"

The waterbender sighed and shook her head as she deposited more of the now absent male earthbender's items into large trash bags. Moo Chee had left a lot behind; some clothes, a few of his unfinished paintings, his favorite pillow, his pajamas, even his tooth brush.

"You told us he was packing when you found him. Why'd he leave so many of his things?" Katara asked out loud.

The pregnant woman scoffed as she threw another shirt of his into the trash bag. "He was only half way done when I came home. We were fighting and he couldn't wait to leave, so he only took some of his clothes and his most _precious_ works of art," she spat. She inwardly smirked at the thought of that complex clay sculpture he'd worked on and bragged about for months breaking apart when she threw his bags out the window.

They continued in silence until Toph spoke up. "Hey Katara?"

The healer paused her ministrations to turn her attention to her friend. She was a bit surprised as she saw Toph's steely features soften into an expression of worry and doubt. This was not the Toph she knew- but the woman before her was not only heavily with child and with hormones, she was also vulnerable from the abandonment of the baby's father. Toph would never admit it of course, but the Avatar's wife knew her well enough to read between the lines.

"What is it?"

Toph hesitated. "How-how was it, having a baby for the first time? I mean you're a pro now, obviously, and Twinkle Toes clearly doesn't know how to keep it in his pants-" she ignored the annoyed huff from the other bender. "But when you had Bumi for the first time, how did it feel? Were you scared? You know, especially since you were only twenty-four."

Katara thought deeply for a moment. She knew for a fact that her friend was petrified of being a mother. Toph was never the maternal type.

_But then again_, Katara mused. _Zuko didn't think he was father material either, considering what he suffered because of Ozai. And look at him now, raising a beautiful four year old princess who adores her daddy. I'd say he even rivals Aang in being a loving father, the way he dotes on Ursa. Zuko came through, Toph can, too._

"Well," she recalled her first motherly experience with a smile. "It was hard, no doubt. I was scared of messing up. What if I didn't love my son enough? What if I was a bad mother, or if something went wrong during labor? I even asked myself a few times before I was due if Aang even wanted the baby."

Toph was stunned. "Sugar Queen, Aang practically _worships _you! He'd never leave you. And don't you remember how he reacted when you told him your were knocked up? He wouldn't come down from the air for weeks! Hell he wouldn't even put Bumi down the first week after he was born."

"I know," Katara smiled. "But every new mother has fears and doubts. But you are going to be a great mother, Toph. I know it's hard. But once you hold your baby in your arms, feel him or her breathe for the first time, your heart will swell with love. You already love your child." SHe set a hand on the earthbender's shoulder. "And I can tell you, I never would've made it through without Aang. He made sure I was okay, soothed my fears away, took care of Bumi the first few days I was recovering from giving birth. He was my support system throughout all my pregnancies. I know it'll be hard without Moo Chee. But we'll do everything we can do be your support." She smiled gently. "And my brother will be there for you. He may not be what Moo Chee would've been, but he'll be very close."

Toph smiled. "Thanks, Katara. I know you guys will help me. I'm going to try and raise this kid right. And fuck Moo Chee. Even when he was here, he wasn't much help anyway. Sokka's already done more for me than Dumbass ever could have."

Katara nodded and continued to grab the things they were collecting. "Let's finish up here, shall we?"

Toph grinned. "Hell yes. I don't want his crap in my house anymore."

_I've never known Sokka to want to be a father_, Katara pondered as she continued to organize the clothes into piles to throw out. _So why is he suddenly so keen on raising this baby?_

She stole a glance at Toph, remembering how protective Sokka was of her emotional well being when she told them the story.

_I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

Later that night, Aang invited Sokka to a tavern so they could hang out. Since Aang had been traveling so much to the Fire Nation recently to assist Zuko with a problem in the Fire Council, the avatar had not spent much time with his brother-in-law.

The two were seated at a reserved table. They had insisted they didn't mind waiting for a table like normal people, but the avatar and the city's favorite councilman always got speical treatment. Eventually they gave up and allowed the waitor to seat them at a comfortable booth near the front of the tavern.

They ordered their respective drinks and engaged in friendly conversation.

"Come on, Aang," Sokka began. "We're at Yi's- the _best_ tavern and bar in the whole city! They have the _strongest _liquor in the whole United Republic! And all you ordered is a glass of wine? Really?"

_"_You know I'm not a drinker," defended the airbender. "Plus I actually have a family to get home to, and my wife will castrate me if I come home inebriated. Remember how you spiked my drink at last year's regala?"

Sokka burst out laughing. The regala had been a charity function hosted in Republic City for helping to develop the other cities and towns in the infant nation. Sokka had mixed Aang's drink with cactus juice. By the end of the night, the avatar was so drunk he was on stage slurring out the words to a kareokee song and crying when he started singing his and Katara's song. The waterbender had been mortified and was forced to excuse herself and her husband out of the public's eye. Sokka and Toph nearly busted a gut laughing while Moo Chee only shook his head at their childish antics and Katara glared daggers at them.

"Hey, that was hilarious! But okay," amended the warrior. "I'm just saying though, I ordered some sake. Get something good. That's the problem my sister has you whipped bad."

"Well not everyone can live the glorious life of a bachelor like you."

Sokka's mood deflatted and he looked down. "It's not as great as it seems. If things had worked out with Suki, we probably would've gotten married. Hell we might've had a kid."

Aang seemed a bit concerned. "Sokka, you've been fine with being single these last few years. What's the matter?"

They paused as they thanked the waitor for bringing their drinks. Sokka downed the first shot and refilled the glass.

Aang sipped some of his red wine as he awaited a reply.

Finally, Sokka broke the silence. "I guess seeing all of you guys having kids and building your families, I feel left out, you know? I feel lonely sometimes, like all I do with my life anymore is work in the council. I mean look at me, Aang, I'm thirty years old. I should have something else to fill my life with."

"Well, you have that opportunity now, Sokka. You volunteered to be the father of Toph's child. That counts for a lot. And who knows, maybe you and Toph will fill another void in each other's lives?" proposed the avatar innocently as he continued drinking from his glass.

Sokka nearly choked on his next shot. "What the fuck? Aang, okay, first of all, I'm _not_ the kid's father! I'll be their paternal figure sure, but I'll be more of a close uncle. I don't think Toph would be comfortable with me trying to be anything more anway. And Toph's only my best friend. Just because I'm lonely and that asshole left her does not mean we're going to screw each other!"

Aang chuckled as he raised his hand to detain the flustered councilman. Was Sokka _blushing_?

"Relax, Sokka," he told the politician. "Don't get so worked up. But you _are_ going to help her raise this baby, correct?"

Sokka calmed down and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well yeah. You guys will be there for her, but you and Katara have three kids of your own, and Zuko has Ursa. I'm the only one who doesn't have kids. So naturally I can give the baby all my attention."

The avatar downed the rest of his wine and stroked his beard in contemplation. "You'll be spending a lot of time with Toph. You'll see different sides of her. Helping a woman through pregnancy and child birth brings a whole new level of intimacy you wouldn't believe. Trust me, it happened to Katara and I. Our marriage is at its strongest since Tenzin was born. We went through this three times, and that intimacy reached a whole new level. You never know how feelings are changed."

Sokka stuttered. "Um no I don't like Toph! I mean I like her, but not in a _romantic_ way!"

Aang chuckled, letting it slide, smiling behind his wine glass. _We'll see, Sokka. We'll see._

The tribesman finished his drink and tried to change the subject. "So how're things with the Fire Council? They finally get their silver spoons out of their asses?"

Aang and Sokka bursted out laughing. It was an inside joke between the two about the stuck up Fire Nation nobility ever since Zuko's coronation.

_"_Same as always I'm afraid," chuckled the airbender as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Still small minded and petty. Always giving Zuko a hard time about his new tax law policy and business regulations. He doesn't have the diplomacy and patience to appease them, so I had to go intervene."

"So in other words, the silver spoons are even farther up?" smirked the swordsman.

Aang laughed. "Essentially, yes."

The two friends finished their drinks and had a good night.

* * *

The pleasent weekend was cut off abruptly.

The morning when Chief Beifong walked into her police station, everyone was murmuring and she could feel them pointing at her. Her face hardened.

_What the fuck is going on?_

She walked to her office, instinctively putting a hand on her stomach, as if to protect her child from the gossip and stares in her direction.

She heard a deep, familiar voice behind her. "Um, Chief?"

She realxed slightly, hearing a friendly voice that wasn't gossiping about her. Toph motioned for the man to follow her. Once they were in the quiet of her office and she bended the door shut, she carefully sat at her chair.

"What the hell's going on here, Lieutant?"

Her lieutenant, Ton Li, was a tall and well built earthbender. He had light brown hair, green eyes, broad, strong shoulders and a long, thick beard. He wore a metal uniform, like the Chief's, but one of a less heavy material. Ton Li was one her her first recruits for the Metalbending squad. He'd served in the Earth Army and proved to be a valuable asset to the police force. He was obedient, hard working, and above all loyal to his authority figures. Toph had promoted him to her second in command, knowing he'd rightfully earned the position.

He hesitated, praying she wouldn't take her anger out on him. When Chief Beifong was pissed, she was scary as fuck.

"Chief, there's something going around about you in the Republic Times. Apparently the press caught wind of Mr. Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee leaving you and the baby. I'm sorry, Chief."

Toph was in shock. But quickly her temper grew and she bended her desk up into the cieling. Her second in command swallowed, cursing the rest of the metalbending squad for choosing him as the one to tell their boss about the spreading gossip.

"What?!" she snarled, clenching her fists. Even pregnant, Toph was menacingly scary. "What the fuck! I haven't told anyone! How the hell did that get out?!"

Ton Li tried to calm her down. "I have this morning's paper from the Republic Times right here, Chief. Please calm down, I'll read it to you."

Toph motioned impatiently for him to read it, crossing her arms and frowning.

_I am going to kill that reporter with my bare hands._

The lieutenant cleared his throat and began reading the article out loud.

"TOUGH CHIEF OF POLICE PREGNANT AND ALONE?"

_"It was brought to our attention that some earth shaking events occurred this past weekend. An unnamed source reported to the Republic Times that a sort of domestic dispute went on in the home of our own Police Chief Toph Beifong, and her longtime boyfriend, the well known artist Moo Chee Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee the Third. Otherwise known as the Dark One, this handsome heartthrob artist was one of Chief Beifong's first metalbending students years ago. Mr. Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee came to our city first selling some paintings until he caught up with his old trainer. The two were in a formal relationship for four years, even expecting a child together. But according to our source, yelling and breaking of objects was heard in the Beifong apartment late Friday evening. This was followed by Mr. Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee storming out of the home, suit cases in hand. This signaled not only the end of their relationship, but Moo Chee' abandonment of his ex-girlfriend and their unborn child. Little is known about why the exchange occurred, or where the would be father was headed. All we know is he planned to return to the Earth Kingdom, and Chief Beifong has avoided the press all weekend. Our tough chief now faces impending motherhood alone. Will The Dark One return? Will the other members of the self proclaimed Team Avatar aid Beifong in this moment of difficulty? We can only speculate how our renowned police chief is feeling about-"_

The newspaper was swiftly ripped from Ton Li's hold before he could finish reading.

Toph was absolutely livid now, panting and snarling at the article. She crumbled the newspaper into a ball and ripped it to shreds, followed by bending her desk down on it, hard. If only she were a firebender, she could burn the blasted paper and its bullshit gossip to a crisp.

_Who the fuck told them this shit?! Aang, Katara and Sokka wouldn't say anything. Dumbass wouldn't risk his reputation either. It had to be one of the neighbors, or some sleeze ball reporter following me home. What the hell is it their busienss how I feel? None!_

The lieutenant tentively put a hand on his boss' shoulder. "Chief, please calm down, it's not good for your child to be this angry. They had no right to publish this, I know. Unfortunately, this is part of freedom of the press. But don't let them get to you. Do not give them the satisfaction. Be the confident, strong police chief we all know and love, the one I look up to."

After letting her rage blow over, she sighed and tried to calm down. "You're right, Lieutenant. But I will find out who spread this pile of crap."

Ton Li nodded. "We're right behind you, Chief. Everyone on the squad ignored the gossip of the paper, it isn't right. We were trying to find the best way to tell you. But while we work on the Triad case, you have my word that I will personally investigate who told this to the press. It's your personal life and a delicate siutation as it is. I'll discreetly dig for information." His eyes were full of determination. Everyone on the squad respected and admired Toph. _No one_ messed with their chief and got away with it.

Beifong gave him a smile, thankful for the loyalty and friendship he and all her closest officers always gave her. "Thank you, Ton Li. I truly appreciate that. Let me know when you find out. Now I have a headache. You're dismissed."

"My pleasure, Chief." He saluted her and before walking out the door, called over his shoulder. "You'll be an amazing mother Chief, just like you are a police officer. You don't need a deadbeat father for your baby. They'll be a great Beifong, too."

As he closed the door, Toph was touched by her lieutenant's words.

Once she settled down and exhaled sharply, she thought to herself how to handle the media spread.

* * *

This went on all day. Reporters were constantly calling the police station, demanding for an interview with Toph. She furiously would hang up. This was ridiculous; all these reporters were backing up the phone lines, cutting off people calling to report real emergencies.

There was a soft knock at her office door. She hung up on another reporter and barked at the person knocking.

"I'm busy! What the fuck do you want?!"

Sokka entered sheepishly, giving her a nervous smile. "I guess someone's of a mood. Didn't you sense it was me?"

A blush came to the metalbender's cheeks for yelling at Sokka that way. She buried her head in her arms.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated. I can't even think. These dumbasses have been calling me all day. It's drving me insane."

The councilman took a seat across from her and stroked his goatee pensively. "They've been calling my office non-stop, too. Since they know you and I are so close, there were reporters coming in pretending to have an appointment with me. So many of them were stalking City Hall, wanting a word from Aang and me. We didn't want to deal with it, so I cut our meeting short and we left before they could corner us. Aang got up on the roof and took off on his glider. I just put on a coat and slipped out the back. I took a private carriage here, too risky in a satomobile to draw attention to my stopping here. I think they've been calling at the Air Temple, too."

Toph groaned. "Great. Now my private life is a public joke, and my friends are being harrassed, too. They won't let me live this down until the kid is born. Probably even after."

The warrior noticed the tension in his friend. He came around her desk and placed his hands on her shoulders. Since she was only wearing her uniform padding and not her heavy armor, this was an easy task.

"You feel really tense. Relax, Toph. It'll blow over soon enough. Just ignore them. Tension isn't good this far into your pregnancy."

She mumbled back something incoherent.

She wasn't sure what he was up to. Soon enough, Toph felt Sokka starting to work her tired shoulders, giving her a nice massage. She was starting to feel weird and a blush overcame her face. She lifted her head, mortified.

_What the hell's wrong wiht you, Beifong? You're not the twelve year old with a crush on him anymore! Why are you so embarressed?! It's just Meathead!_

"So-sokka this feels Oh…ummm. _Oh_." Toph's words immediately stopped as a wave of relief flowed from her muscles and she began to relax into his touch.

Sokka smiled to himself as he felt the soon to be mother loosen up under his touch. He was definitely right about her being tense; he could feel how exhausted and tight her muscles were. No doubt all the emotional strain from the weekend and now the added stress thanks to the media gave her all this tension. it just wasn't healthy, especially in her condition.

He carefully rubbed and applied pressure to the muscles of her shoulders, feeling around for the stiffest parts and slowing unraveling them as if playing with a ball of dough. He first worked around the neck and then the shoulders. He kneaded each muscle until it was soft and relaxed.

Toph felt like she was on cloud nine. She had no idea how, but slowly all the tension and soreness from her tired muscles were disappearing. All of the emotional strain went away as well. She was in a blissful state of relief and pleasure. She faintly remembers how Sokka used to give her shoulder rubs when they were traveling during the war, but nothing compared to this.

"There we go," he smiled. "Gotta stay relaxed."

"Mhmmm," she replied as she leaned back into his fingers, loving the feel of his large, warm hands on her back.

Her eye lids closed as she focused everything on the feeling of Sokka's warm hands removing all the annoying pain of her aching muscles. Every now and again a small moan or content sigh would escape her.

As Sokka continued the blissful massage, he let his thoughts wander.

_She looks so beautiful when she's relaxed and peaceful. I love making her feel better. Her body just fits so perfectly in my hands._

As h continued to rub her back, he stiffened at his thoughts.

_When did I become so sentimental? Perfectly fit in my hands? Really, Sokka? And this is just a friend doing another friend a favor_.

A moment later, he retracted his hands and clasped them behind his back. "So, you ready for that appointment?"

"Hmm?"

"The appointment with the healer? Ya know, to check how the baby's doing? I was supposed to take you after work? Remember?"

The bender lazily lifted her head, smiling. "Yup, let's go."

She supported her weight on her friend for a moment as she recovered out of her state of bliss and relaxation.

The duo slipped out the back door of headquarters to avoid the press. The clinic was only a few blocks away.

* * *

There was a large group of reporters and fans waiting outside the clinic. Sokka groaned, for he should've been more careful when they left headquarters. Someone at the station must have tipped off the media.

"Toph, let's just calmly walk through them and go inside. Don't answer any questions, and _please _don't bend any reporters into the earth again like last year. I don't want you to be put in jail."

The police chief shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay, I'll get out. I own it."

The tribesman smacked his forhead in frustration. "That's not the point. And I may be the most influential and best looking member of the council," he ignored the deliberate snort from his best friend regarding his last comment. "But I can't always get you out of trouble when you piss off the other members."

"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch, Snoozles. As far as I can see, these reporters are all a waste of time anyway."

"But you can't see," he pointed out.

Toph snarled. "Fuck you, I do what I want!" she rebutted while pulling him along.

They were caught by a group of reporters eagerly shouting questions, shoving microphones in their faces, a few camera flashes, though Sokka was careful to make sure they didn't get anything promising, and reporters with note pads in hand, ready to jot down any comments.

"Chief, can you tell us why your ex left?"

"Chief Beifong! Is it true there was a domestic dispute in your home? Did you hit the Dark One for leaving?"

"How does it feel to be abandoned by your child's father?"

Toph snarled and ignored their questions, heaving through the crowd, hanging onto Sokka's arm.

The reporters found this interesting and started bombarding him with questions as well.

"Councilman Sokka! Why are you going to the clinic with Ms. Beifong?"

"Are you secretly the real father and that's why Mr. Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee left?"

Councilman, can you comment on how our chief feels about being abandoned?"

"Will you, the avatar, the Fire Lord and your sister help Beifong with her pregnancy?"

The councilman sighed impatiently, knowing they wouldn't stop hounding them until at least some questions were answered. Toph was not patient and easily lost her temper with the media. Sokka however, being a politician, was a master of words, and knew how to appease the media without giving much information. He calmly gave short, vague answers to the questions thrown at him.

"I will answer a few questions, then you all will allow us to pass. Agreed?"

The desperate reporters nodded and pushed microphones further into his face. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and put on his best poker face.

"I am here at the clinic to accompany Chief Beifong to an appointment. A friend accompanying a friend. I am not the child's father, Toph and I are simply close friends. No comment on Mr. Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee. I can not comment on how she feels, it is her personal life. She is a very strong woman though, I will tell you that. And yes, Avatar Aang, Master Katara, Fire Lord Zuko and I will all be there for Toph and her baby. We are a family. Now that's all. Please move aside, thank you."

A few reporters were dissatisfied and tried to corner them, but they stopped at the look of anger on Toph's face.

Once they entered the clinic, they were seated to wait for the healer.

"Well that was fun," Sokka said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Toph huffed. "I'll say. Let's go out the side door this time, I don't wanna be caught up with the mob again."

A few minutes later, a nurse called them to come in.

Tohp was instructed to remove her uniform and put on a hospital gown. Sokka waited outside the room as she changed.

FInally, the healer entered the room. She was a pretty woman in her forties with tan skin, blue eyes, and braided brown hair.

She smiled. "Hello, my name is Ying. Chief Beifong?"

Toph laid back on the examining table and nodded.

The healer turned her gaze to Sokka. "And Councilman, you must be the father."

The two friends turned a shade of red. The healer starred at them.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um," Sokka interjected. "I'm not the father. I'm just here to help Toph through the appointment."

"Oh!" Ying said. "My apologies. I'm new to the city, so I don't know much about the city leaders. But Chief how far along are you?"

Toph mentally calculated. "Just started the seventh month.

Ying jotted that down and for a few minutes asked routine questions about her health, any side effects, cravings and more. Sokka almost fell asleep in his chair until Ying's voice snapped him awake.

"Now I'll need to check on the baby. Councilman, you'll need to hold Ms. Beifong's hand, the first moment of this procedure can sting and be a bit uncomfortable. This is why we ask for the mothers to come with someone."

Sokka nodded and gently grabbed Toph's hand. He noticed the discomfort on Toph's face as the healer prepped the gels and water she would use.

He softly stroked her hand with his thumb, getting her to relax. He whispered to her. "Relax, it won't hurt, I promise. I'm right here."

The chief of police softened a bit. SHe was still a bit nervous, but Sokka's presence was comforting.

Ying applied some gels to Toph's pregnant belly. Toph hissed a bit at the stinging sensation and held onto her friend's hand even tighter. Sokka felt his hand go numb with pain, but he didn't pull away. He was there for Toph.

As the white hot pain subsided, Ying smiled. "It's to soften the skin and make this easier. Now we'll ge started. This next part won't hurt, I promise."

She bended the water from a clean bowl around her finger tips and carefully hovered it over Toph's stomach. The water turned a silvery gray and shinned a crystal clear color as the master healer worked.

The world was still as Ying worked, looking over every part of Toph's stomach and making different expressions at what she saw and felt.

Toph held her breath, hoping her baby was okay.

Sokka squeezed her hand, as if silently promising the child was fine.

After a moment of silence, Ying withdrew the water back into the bowl and grinned. "Congratulations, the baby is perfectly healthy! No abnormalities or physical problems I could detect. The baby's actually quite strong."

The two breathed and the chief laughed in relief. "That's my kid!"

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Both war heroes nodded eagerly.

"You're going to have a strong, beautiful daughter, Chief," the healer beamed. "Congratulations."

Toph fist pumped. "I knew it! It's a girl. Told you Snoozles!"

Sokka laughed and kissed Toph's forhead. "You're going to be an amazing mother to her."

As they basked in the wonder of the new little Beifong growing strong inside of Toph, tears came to her eyes.

She was going to have a beautiful baby girl. And as she felt Sokka's hand squeeze hers, she was silently thankful for her blessings.

* * *

**I am dying from the amound of fluff.**

**Please review :)**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
